The story of Yuki
by Broken Rose 11
Summary: Join Yuki as she endures the hardships of life as well as being a ninja and the choices she'll have to make throughout this journey. DISCONTINUED. REMAKE IN PROCESS
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. It's me Ayesha786 back with another story. A Naruto OC story. My OC in this story is called Yuki Kaze who is a childhood friend of Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha. She is also a distant relative of Haku. So I have given her the kekkei genkai Ice Style._ She also has a younger sister who is 8 years younger than her. Her name will be Setsuko.

* * *

**Character profile:Yuki**

**Appearance:** Long flowing black hair. Dark brown eyes. When not on missions, wears a black off shoulder long sleeve top with black leggings and black flats. When on missions she wears the standard anbu uniform consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature anbu tattoo on here right shoulder. As an Anbu member, Yuki wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes - one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek.

**Personality: **Calm and collected but kind and caring. Hates violence but will use if necessary. Protective of her sister. Secluded, shy and secretive when she was younger.

**Age:** Since this is set some time before the Uchiha clan massacre and before Shisui's death, she'll be 13 but in some chapters, she'll be 5 or 8.

**Birthday:** March 14th.

**Character profile:Setsuko**

**Appearance** Shoulder length black and white polka dot dress. White leggings. White flats. White headband with a bow on it.

**Personality: **Kind, caring,. Naive and innocent. Forgiving.

**Age: **5 but in some chapters 4 months.

**Birthday: **September 4th.

* * *

Just so everyone knows, this is just an introduction to my oc's. The first chapter will be up soon. So please be patient. This is also an Itachi and oc story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and here's chapter 1 one of ' The Story of Yuki.' This chapter is going to be telling you( the readers) about Yuki's past. She'll be 5 in the first half of the chapter and 8 in the second half. So without further a due, here's the first chapter of 'The Story of Yuki.'

* * *

_Today was the day I left Kirigakure..._

"Yuki, honey where are you?" Yuki's mother called. She had an urgent matter she needed to discuss with Yuki concerning her clan's family trait, the kekkei genakai, ice style. She had feared that for a long time that her daughter, Yuki, may have inherited that trait. If she did, then she'd have to tell her the truth about their clan, and why people who inherited kekkei genkai were feared here.

"I'm here mommy" A voice from outside replied.

"Please could you come here, we need to talk."

"Sure Mom," Yuki replied.

_'I wonder what she wants, I hope she hasn't find out about me being able to make water fly and turn to ice, she'll think I'm weird.'_ She thought as she walked inside to talk to her mother.

"Honey, I think it's time you learned the truth about our clan." Yuki's mother started.

"What do you mean Mommy?" Yuki said clearly confused by this.

"I mean that you have the kekkei genkai, ice style." Her mother said as calmly as she could, though she was acting frantic on the inside.

"Kekkei genkai what is that? I don't get a word you're saying." Young and clueless Yuki said.

" Well, kekkei genkai are really special powers, so special that only some clans have them. And what I mean by the truth about our clan, is that our clan is one of those who have those special powers."Yuki's mother explained.

"Wow. I must be very special then, shouldn't I?"

"You are but you see honey, people don't like people who have this special power because they become scared of them. Scared of the power they have. Which is why we have to move away from here!"

"What, but w-" Yuki was cut of by her father.

"We don't have a choice Yuki. We have to leave or else they'll kill us all if we stay here. I know this is hard for a 5 year old to take but you are very mature for your age, so I'm sure you'll understand the consequences by staying here." Even though Yuki's father wasn't a part of her mother's clan, he was completely against the idea of killing innocent people who possessed kekkei genkai.

Yuki was rendered speechless by her father's explanation. But she chose to leave Kirigakure too, if that was what her parents wanted. So she told her parents that she'd leave Kirigakure with them, if that was the only way to avoid death.

* * *

_Three years later..._

Three years after leaving Kirigakure, Yuki and her family settled down a small village 25 miles away from Konoha. Obviously, since they left Kirigakure without permission from the Mizukage, they were considered to be missing nin. However, the village they stayed in knew nothing about that, so they were safe for now at least.

Yuki, now eight years old, became a big sister to her newborn baby sister Setsuko. When Yuki had first found out that her mother was pregnant with Setsuko, Yuki was both nervous and excited. Nervous because she never had a younger sibling before and excited because then she could teach her everyone she knows.

"Yuki, honey me and your father are going out to get some groceries from the market? Will you be okay looking after your sister? We'll only be out for less than half an hour." Yuki's mother asked.

"Sure Mom. What kind of a sister would I be if couldn't protect my one and only sister." Yuki joked.

"Ahahaha. I'm sure you will sweetheart. Now we'll only be gone a while. Not many people will be out today because it's Sunday. We'll be back before you know it. Goodbye sweeties." Yuki's mother said as she and her husband waved goodbye, then went of to the supermarket.

'I don't know why but I have a really bad feeling about today, or maybe it's just my imagination. I've always been told I've got a wild imagination." Yuki thought dismissing the bad feeling, but little did she know that her parents weren't coming back...

* * *

"Where are they? It's been over an hour already." Yuki thought a loud."Maybe I should go look for them. I should take Setsuko with me in that small infant bed. Thank goodness it's easy to carry."Yuki thought as she put Setsuko in her infant bed. She then quickly put on a black rain cloak, since it was raining." Hopefully nothing bad happened to them." Yuki thought as she left the house in search for her parents.

* * *

When Yuki reached the market, the floor was covered in blood. "What-what is this?" Yuki thought aloud. As she followed the trail of blood, she caught sight of a crowd standing in front of what Yuki thought was the cause of the trail of blood.

"So they were missing nin from Kirigakure? How dare they trick us into thinking they were good people! Serves them right for tricking us!" A random person said.

'Wait missing nin from Kirigakure. No it couldn't be,' Yuki thought terrified of what could be and what was.

As she pushed pass the crowd of people blocking her way, she saw something she wished she'd forget: her parents dead bodies. Thick blood oozed out of from their wounds. Blood. So much blood.

"This woman possessed the kekkei genkai ice style and law in Kirigakure says to kill all those that possess kekkei genkai. The man didn't. He, however, was against the law of Kirigakure which results in immediate death. They also committed the sin of fleeing their country without permission. This cannot be forgiven. These two are devious criminals who would've used the woman's kekkei genkai for their own evil intentions!" Explained the ninja who killed Yuki's parents.

Silent tears fell from Yuki's face and onto the ground. She then let out an agonising scream of pain as ice, her ice, killed everyone their.

* * *

_I never meant to kill anybody. My anger just got the best of me I guess..._

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. I know it may seem kind if rushed but I wanted one chapter, only one to tell you guys what happened to Yuki's family. Since I didn't include their character profiles in the first chapter. Now the next chapter will be about Yuki and and Setsuko escaping to Konoha. Please review this chapter and tell me what you guys think. Until then bye.**


End file.
